Clay Shaw
|death_place = New Orleans, Louisiana, United States |death_cause = Lung cancer with metastasis to brain and liver |nationality = American |known_for = Head of the International Trade Mart; charged for being part of a conspiracy to assassinate President John F. Kennedy. |education = |occupation = Businessman and director of the International Trade Mart in New Orleans}} Clay Laverne Shaw (March 17, 1913 – August 15, 1974) was a businessman in New Orleans, Louisiana. He was the only person prosecuted in connection with the assassination of President John F. Kennedy and was found not guilty. Background Shaw was honorably discharged from the United States Army as a major in 1946. He served as secretary to the General Staff and was decorated by three nations: the United States with the Legion of Merit and Bronze Star, by France with the Croix de Guerre and named Chevalier de l'Ordre du Merite, and by Belgium named Chevalier of the Order of the Crown of Belgium."Clay L. Shaw", Dictionary of American Biography, Supplement 9: 1971-75. Charles Scribner's Sons, 1994. After World War II Shaw helped start the International Trade Mart in New Orleans which facilitated the sales of both domestic and imported goods. He was known locally for his efforts to preserve buildings in New Orleans' historic French Quarter.Milton E. Brener, The Garrison Case (New York: Clarkson N. Potter, 1969), pp. 62-64; Patricia Lambert, False Witness (New York: M. Evans and Co., 1998), pp. 48-49; Paris Flammonde, The Kennedy Conspiracy (New York: Meredith Press, 1969), pp. 71-74; Clay Shaw testimony, State of Louisiana v. Clay L. Shaw, February 27, 1969 "The JFK 100: Who Was Clay Shaw?" Arrest New Orleans District Attorney Jim Garrison prosecuted Clay Shaw on the charge that Shaw and a group of right-wing activists, including David Ferrie and Guy Banister, were involved in a conspiracy with elements of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) in the John F. Kennedy assassination. Garrison arrested Shaw on March 1, 1967. Garrison believed that Clay Shaw was the man named as "Clay Bertrand" in the Warren Commission Report. Garrison said that Shaw used the alias "Clay Bertrand" among New Orleans' gay society.James Phelan, Scandals, Scamps, and Scoundrels, pp. 150-51. (ISBN 0-394-48196-8)Garrison, Jim. On The Trail of the Assassins, (New York: Sheridan Square Press, 1988), pp. 85-86. ISBN 0-941781-02-X The trial During the trial, which took place in January–February 1969, Garrison called insurance salesman Perry RussoBiography of Perry Russo as his main witness. Russo testified that he had attended a party at the apartment of anti-Castro activist David Ferrie. At the party, Russo said that Lee Harvey Oswald (who Russo said was introduced to him as "Leon Oswald"), David Ferrie, and "Clem Bertrand" (who Russo identified in the courtroom as Clay Shaw) had discussed killing Kennedy.Testimony of Perry Raymond Russo, State of Louisiana vs. Clay L. Shaw, February 10, 1969. The conversation included plans for the "triangulation of crossfire" and alibis for the participants. Critics of Garrison argue that his own records indicate that Russo's story had evolved over time. A key source was the "Sciambra Memo," which recorded Assistant D.A. Andrew Sciambra'sDirect Examination of Assistant District Attorney Andrew Sciambra by Defense Attorney Alcock, State of Louisiana vs. Clay L. Shaw, February 12, 1969. first interview with Russo. The memo does not mention an "assassination party," and it says that Russo met with Shaw on two occasions, neither of which occurred at the party. Sciambra blamed himself for leaving out the Shaw/Ferrie/Oswald party episode in his memo. It was an omission that Shaw's attorneys were able to exploit by raising questions about the validity of Russo's testimony.The Two Sciambra Memos Another Garrison witness, Charles Spiesel, said, under cross examination, that he had filed a lawsuit in 1964 against a psychiatrist and the City of New York. He testified that, over a period of several years, the police and others had hypnotized him and harassed him out of business. He also said that he regularly fingerprinted his children, lest they had been replaced with cloned lookalikes by the US Government. Spiesel had been called as a witness for his claim that he had attended a gathering where Clay Shaw was present and identified himself as "Clay Bertrand". Land titles records showed the building where Spiesel claimed to have met Shaw was indeed owned by Shaw at the time of the alleged meeting. On March 1, 1969 Shaw was acquitted less than one hour after the case went to the jury.Clay Shaw Interview, Penthouse, November 1969, pp. 34-35.Clay Shaw Trial Transcripts, February 28, 1969, page 47Andrew 'Moo Moo' Sciambra, who worked on Jim Garrison investigation of JFK assassination, dies at age 75. Wednesday, July 28, 2010 by John Pope, The Times-Picayune http://www.nola.com/crime/index.ssf/2010/07/andrew_moo_moo_sciambra_who_wo.html Aftermath Garrison later wrote a book about his investigation of Clay Shaw and the subsequent trial called On the Trail of the Assassins. In the book, Garrison states that Shaw had an "extensive international role as an employee of the CIA".Garrison, Jim. On The Trail of the Assassins, (New York: Sheridan Square Press, 1988), p. 87 ISBN 0-941781-02-X Shaw denied any such connections. In 1979, Richard Helms, former director of the CIA, testified under oath that Clay Shaw had been a part-time contact of the Domestic Contact Service of the CIA, where Shaw volunteered information from his travels abroad, mostly to Latin America."The Lie that Linked CIA to the Kennedy Assassination" By the mid-1970s, 150,000 Americans (businessmen, journalists, etc.) had provided such information to the DCS. In 1979, the House Select Committee on Assassinations stated in its Final Report that the Committee was "inclined to believe that Oswald was in Clinton [Louisiana] in late August, early September 1963, and that he was in the company of David Ferrie, if not Clay Shaw,"HSCA Final Assassinations Report, House Select Committee on Assassinations, p. 145 and that witnesses in Clinton, Louisiana "established an association of an undetermined nature between Ferrie, Shaw and Oswald less than three months before the assassination".HSCA Final Assassinations Report, House Select Committee on Assassinations, p. 143 Death Shaw died on about 12:40 AM at his residence, 1022 St. Peter Street. The death certificate was signed by Dr. Hugh M. Batson, with the cause of death listed as metastatic lung cancer. Portrayals Shaw was portrayed by Tommy Lee Jones in Oliver Stone's 1991 film JFK. Jones received a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for the role. References Further reading * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links *Jim Garrison and New Orleans *[http://www.aarclibrary.org/publib/jfk/garr/trial/contents.htm Louisiana v. Shaw (1969) trial transcript] *Orleans Parish Grand Jury transcripts *Esquire December 1968 interview with Clay Shaw, James Kirkwood *Penthouse interview with Clay Shaw *Jim Garrison Interview, Playboy magazine, Eric Norden, October 1967 *JFK Online: Jim Garrison audio resources - mp3s of Garrison speaking *[http://www.jfk-online.com/jfk100whoshaw.html The JFK 100: One Hundred Errors of Fact and Judgment in Oliver Stone's JFK: Who was Clay Shaw?] * Garrison's Case Finally Coming Together by Martin Shackelford * Garrison's Case for Conspiracy, Real History Archives * JFK Online: Jim Garrison audio resources - mp3s of Garrison speaking * CIA Counterintelligence Director James Angleton Spying on a Garrison Witness, Real History Archives * Joan Mellen speaks about her book, "A Farewell to Justice: Jim Garrison, JFK's Assassination and the Case That Should Have Changed History" at the Ethical Culture Society in New York City, January 24, 2006. * Category:Recipients of the Croix de Guerre (France) Category:People from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:People from Kentwood, Louisiana Category:People associated with the John F. Kennedy assassination Category:American businesspeople Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American LGBT military personnel Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Cancer deaths in Louisiana Category:1913 births Category:1974 deaths Category:Knights of the Order of the Crown (Belgium) Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal de:Clay Shaw es:Clay Shaw fr:Clay Shaw it:Clay Shaw nl:Clay Shaw